El chico del fútbol
by Bonnie Sara
Summary: Una historia Hitsukarin,un poco rara...pero no tanto espero qué les guste y Advertencia:esto no va relacionado con algo sobrenatural o algo así es una historia normal ,sin hollows,shinigamis etc...
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes le pertenecen ah Tite Cubo-Sama..._

 _"Pensamietos"_

 __dialogo.-_

 _(lo que hacen cuando piensan)_

" hola,soy Karin Kurosaki ,tengo 16 años actualmente curso el primer año de preparatoria..Pero aqui es donde surge un problema,ya que mi escuela está divida en dos partes uno dónde asisten mujeres y otro dé hombres,es aburrida estar con las chicas ya que sólo enseñan música,bailes,cocinar,curar anímales y clases normales..(TTnTT) y digo ¡DONDE ESTÁ EL FÚTBOL!,Yuzu no me preocupa porque se lleva con Hururu..Así qué tome unas decisión asistir con los ¡hombres! y jugar Fútbol!wiiii.-

(Karin salta de justo)

_Ehhhhh, esperen ,esperen..Si no se permite chicas entonces entonces no podre asistir.- La peli negra golpea el suelo,casi llorando..."mierda"

Yuzu al oír el golpe,corrió a la habitación de su melliza,al ver a su hermana en él suelo se preocupó.

_Karin-chan estas bien?.- Karin se levantó del suelo y apretó sus manos

_ve-veras Yuzu,ah mí no me gusta estudiar con las chicas, yo quiero estudiar con los chicos.-Habla la oji-gris con un noto seguro.

Yuzu casi se desmaya,pero comprendió a su hermana no la podía obligar a hacer algo que ella no quisiera...

_Entiendo Karin-chan,pero dime cómo entrarás a la escuela de hombres?,espera ,espera se me ha ocurrido una gran idea.- Yuzu corrió por su maletín de maquillaje y otras cosas .

La azabache se quedo muda ,Yuzu su hermana la hiba a ayudar?

wouuu era genial,pero no entendía para que el maquillaje y lo demás

la menor Kurosaki entró rápido y cerró la puerta de la habitación,sentó a su melliza...y comenzó a peinar la...

Karin tenía un pelo hermoso no muy largo,le daba un poco más abajo de sus hombros y su rostro era como el de una princesa de porcelana...

Yuzu acomodo bien el cabello de Karin dandole un toque muy masculino el peinado era muy parecido al de Toshiro en el final de Bleach,además la peli-marrón se encargó de darle un toque más masculino a su hermana ,le dio unos lentes y listo era un chico...

Yuzu chilló _Kya...Karin-chan se ve muy bien.-

Karin no sabia que decir,el parecido era el de un hombre muy guapo..

_Wouuu Yuzu,es increíble.-la peli-negra abrazo a su mejilla,ahora solo últimos problemas ,en lugar de usar sostén usarían vendas para cubrir un pocos sus pechos y que no se notarán ya que no eran tan grandes,sus pechos eran pequeños pero no muy pequeños..Además cuándo jugará fútbol ya no le saltarían..

Ahora solo faltaba un nombre para el nuevo chico y convencer a alguien de ser su tutor ya que Ishin se negaría,pero se había ido a un proyecto dé doctores por 8 meses y Ichigo estaba estudiándolo la universidad de medicinas junto a Rukia pero su hermano llegaba hasta las 4 de la tarde,así que era suficiente.

La peli-marrón le preguntó ah su hermana,sobre él nombre que se daría

_Karin-chan que nombre te pondrás?.-

la oji-gris sonrió y grito

_ me llamare Riku!.- gritó a todo pulmón y Yuzu se helo

_espera,espera Karin-chan y cuál será tu apellido.-dijo preocupada _Ademas tú apellido tiene que concedir con el de tu tutor.-

Karin nuevamente quieria llorar,pero en eso una nube de humo les apareció y delante de ellas estaba una mujer tipo ninja de pelo morado,piel muy morena y ojos dorados...

_No se olvidan de la tía Yoruichi.-hablo la mujer.

_tia Yoruichi,desde cuándo esta espiando?-preguntó Karin con el ojo cuadrado...La peli-morada sonrió...

_desde que tú hermano se va a la universidad,él me las encarga,si gustan yo puedo ayudar las con su plan,ya que Karin me recuerda mucho a mi cuándo era niña,y prometo no decir nada a su hermano.-

Las dos Kurosaki gritaron de alegría y todo era perfecto,mañana Yoruichi iría inscribir a Karin con los chicos...

-_En la clínica Kurosaki de día ah las 6:00 am_-

Ichigo ya había partido otra vez para la escuela,Karin y Yuzu apenas habían despertado...

Karin acomodo su cabello otra vez en la misma forma que Yuzu le había dado y se puso otra ropa ,mientras conseguía en uniformes de los hombres, su ropa consistía en un pantalón entubado de color negro,una camisa azul ,una chaqueta beisbolista,sus tenis jeans y sus gafas.

Desayunaron rápidamente y partieron a la escuela...

Al llegar Yuzu se despidió de su hermana y de su tía Yoruichi,además ahora tendrían que decir que Karin había sido cambiada de escuela como escusa.

mientras Karin asistían con los chicos,Yoruichi habló con el director de esa parte de la escuela,presentó a Karin que pensó que no funcionaría pero realmente logró conseguir lo,le dio a su voz un tono masculino (parecida a la voz de Naruto 7u7r) y entró al salón "A".

Donde vio un montón de chicos,pero el que más le llamó la atención fue ese peli-blanco,de ojos turquesa,piel bronceada y su peinado similar,esa chico la estaba mirando de pies a cabeza,sus ojos sexys la hacían sentir incómoda pero que más daba.

Karin se sonrojó y el director presentó al chico nuevo con el profesor...

_Bien mi pequeño Riku,cuídate mucho hijo.-se despidió Yoruichi y Karin asistío...

_Bien bien,chicos les presento a un nuevo alumno él es de Tokyo,pero está estudiando aquí por cuestiónes un tanto feas,él es.-el profesor hizo una pausa y preguntó el nombre

_como te llamas hijo?-Karin no sabia que decir pero dijo él nombre

_me llamo Riku Shihōin.-el profesor al parecer no entendió bien y se equivocó

_el es Miku Shihōin.-al oír esto,los alumnos comenzaron a reírse y la peli-negra pasó vergüenza.

_Bien Miku,siéntate al lado de Hitsugaya Toshiro.-la oji-gris corrigió el nombre

_profesor es Riku,no Miku.-pero ahora tenía un problema,quien de ellos era Hitsugaya.

el peli-blanco al darse cuenta que el chico peli-negro no daba con el le dijo que,tenía que sentarse con el mientras ,le conseguían una butaca propia.

Esto provocó nervios con la azabache,qu hiba hacer si ese sujeto la descubría,además era muy guapo que no dejaba de mirar lo,pero dejo de hacer lo cuándo él profesor inico la clase...

 _Continuará..._

 _Hola,bueno antes que nada,perdonen si tiene faltas de ortografía es que ya es de noche y mama se enoja sí estoy mucho tiempo en internet...bueno gracias porque leer y Chao Chao._


	2. Chapter 2

Las clases transcurrieron normales, y al fin llegó la hora de receso..Todos los chicos salieron al patio de la escuela y otros se fueron a la asotea.

Karin pensó que sería mejor ir al patio,a comer ya que le había hecha do el ojo a un árbol y unos arbustos muy grandes..

Mientras se metía entre los arbustos no se dio cuenta que alguien más estaba hay y tropezó.

Y golpeó el tobillo de un chico peli-blanco que este contesto enojado.

_Pero qué rayos te pasa,hombre!.-dijo enojado el oji-turquesa, a lo que Karin se asusto, y se disculpó

_lo siento,no me di cuenta.- cuando vio , a quien había pisado se sonrojó y su mente se puso en blanco,era Toshiro.㈺6❤️

Hitsugaya la miró mal...

_pero qué rayos haces aquí Shiōn?,que no vez que este es mi espacio!.- le hablo muy groseramente el albino.

Karin se defendio _es que no vez que soy Nuevo.- le dijo, pero un chillido,los dejo en blanco..Era el estomago del peli-blanco estaba rugiendo de hambre.

_Oye ,no has comido?.-pregunto Karin, Hitsugaya nego con la cabeza y hablo

_Creo que mi hermana me puso su desayuno.-Abrio su almuerzo y la azabache noto que el almuerzo era Pizza y unos pastelitos de chocolate..

_Pero que tiene de malo,el desayuno de tu hermana se ve riquizimo.-

Contesto Karin, pero Toshiro hablo _no me gusta el chocolate y mucho menos la pizza de pepperoni.-

La peli-negra se saco su sueter y abrio su desayuno, era una coctele de sandia,mango,piña y mas sandia, sushi y pulpitos de salchicha.

a Toshiro se le hiso agua la boca solo de ver el desayuno de Karin..

_si quieres podemos intercambiar comida,asi no sufriras de hambre por hoy.-

El peli-blanco quieria negarse pero olia muy bien el desayuno de la peli-negra asi que asistio...

Comenzaron a compartir comida,Toshiro se comio el sushi mientras que Karin se comia la pizza.

_oye Riku.- dijo Hitsugaya.

Karin con la boca llena le conesto _ que Toshiro.-

El albino le salio una benita en la cabeza de enojo, nadie lo habia llamado por su nombre pero a hora eso no importaba..

_Mira Riku, queria preguntar te si querias unirte al equipo de futbol.-dijo en noto helado.

Karin se quedo muda,a caso el lider era Toshiro? No podia imaginar se lo pero, Ella a eso se habia metido a ser parte del equipo de chicos..

_Si ,claro que quiero.- dijo emocionada pero sin perder ese tono de voz masculina...

_Bien,entonces prepara mañana, es el primer entramiento .-Hitsugaya se puso de pie y se puso a caminar hacia el edificido de la escuela solo faltaban, 5 min para entrar a clases y en el trayecto sus amigos Comenzaron a unirse a el ,entre ellos el novio de su hermana Jinta...

Paso el dia muy rapido para todos...

Karin salio de la escuela casi hechando gritos.

La peli-Negra tenia tantas ganas de ya contar le a su hermana, pero un mensaje le llego de Yuzu diciendo le hiba hacer tarea en equipo con Hururu , Kenta,Lucy y Kiro ademas que hiba a llegar a las 4:30 pm y que era mejor que se hiciera de comer.

Karin se quedó con las ganas de contar le a su hermana, pero eso después seria ahora estaba muy happy, tomó un atajo para llegar a casa sin que nadie la viera, al llegar soltó su mochila y el apetito de la peli-negra se hizo grande así que fue al refrigerador, pero no había nada, tampoco postre.¡oh rayos! Ahora debía ir a comprar.

se peino su cabello negro, se quitó los lentes y la ropa.

Se puso en short azul,una camisa morada y tomó su celular. Salió corriendo de la casa, en ese momento se le antojaron unos flanes y Ramen instantáneo. Llego a la tienda y compro lo necesario para comer, pero al ir recogiendo las cosas choco contra un chico y está casi se ca en un montón de latas de tomate, pero el chico la avanzó de la cintura , a lo que los dos sé quedaron abrazados.

Karin sintió un cosquilleo en su cuerpo y hizo su rostro a un lado de su hombro del chico y sus rostros y sus labios sé quedaron en unos 6 cm de apartados , y sus ojos brillaron al ver su salvador de la peli-negra , era nuevamente ese maldito albino Hitsugaya Toshiro el chico que hoy conoció, Karin no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos turquesas, y Toshiro no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos negros negros claros es como si en ellos hubiera una galaxia, a punto de ser descubierta.

Pero la peli-negra racionó.

_Disculpa puedes soltar me?-dijo la azabache sonrojada a lo que él peli-blanco la soltó y se quedó mudo.

_gracias por no dejarme caer.- Karin tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a pagar las.

Toshiro aún se quedo mudo era como si algo, lo hubiera atrapado, no esa peli-negra lo había atrapado entre sus ojos y su hermoso rostro, el corazón del albino no dejaba de latir acelerado.

Karin pagó las cosas y salió corriéndo del lugar y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas cuando recordó al oji-turquesa.

" ** _Por otro lado Toshiro"_**

 _Compre polvo para hornear , ya que mi hermana Momo quería hacer un pastel de chocolate ya que hoy se quedó con mi almuerzo y yo con el suyo._ _Bien después de pagar,salí lo más rápido posible para ver si la chica de ojos color negros brillantes estaba por algún lado,pero fue inútil ella ya no estaba, solo de recordar sus cabellos negros y la mirada de un ángel me hacían sentir un imbecil._

 _oli mi mano, tenía su aroma era un aroma a sandia y cerezas..Como el de ese chico, un momento Riku no el, su aroma era como el de sandia y fresa con cereza._

 _Deje de pensar cosas y me dirigí a mi casa, tenía que llegar pronto o Momo aria pucheros._

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _Hola, bueno pues antes que nada le agradezco a MojoPatashify,Uzuki Yu-Chan y a Karin-Chan150301 por seguir mi historia :D gracias enserio!._**

 ** _Y pues_**

 ** _Karin-Chan150301, gracias por tu comentario y ahorita como estoy en vacaciones subiré más capítulos, saludos y abrazos. \\(w)/_**


	3. Chapter 3

Toshiro estaba algo confundido, la azabache que hoy conocío tenía un gran parecido a Riku. A caso eran familiares?, pero sería difícil deducir eso así que Hitsugaya pensó que sería mejor opción preguntar le a Riku.

Recordó que el peli-negro le había dado su número para saber más de los entrenamientos, así que pensó sería buena idea invitar lo a jugar videojuegos a su casa y preguntar le sobre , si tenía una hermana o una prima.

Saco su teléfono móvil y marco el número de Riku.

Karin que caminaba de regreso a su casa, escuchó sonar su celular y miro el número, no lo conocía pero tal vez se trataba de su padre, así que contestó.

_ Hola.- dijo con su voz femenina, Toshiro cuando escucho la hermosa voz de la peli-negra se estremecion y hablo.

_ Riku eres tu?.- la azabache casi se congela, al escuchar la voz del peli-blanco , así que improviso con su voz masculina.

_ hahaha Hola Toshiro-san, jeje perdona es que contestó mi hermana eh jeje.- _" qué vergüenza"_ pensó Karin.

_ Esta bien Riku, oye quería decir te si no tienes tiempo de venir a mi casa a jugar videojuegos, conmigo.-

 _" oh rayos Karin mira en lo que te has metido"_ pensó.

_ ah claro, que si Toshiro, pero no sé dónde vives.- la azabache estaba algo, nerviosa.

_ no te preocupes, ahorita te mandó las coordenadas y te veo en mi casa, como dentro de unos 15 minutos.- Toshiro colgó y corrió para llegar a su casa lo más pronto.

Karin cuando miro las coordenadas se dio cuenta que vivían en la misma calle solo que él vivía como a 10 cuadras de ella.

Bien, Karin corrió a su casa y lo primero que aria sería cambiar se y después comer lo más rápido posible.

* * *

Toshiro al llegar a su casa, dejó el polvo para hornear a un lado y aviso a su tía que tendrían visita y que de favor le preparará palomitas o una botana saludable.

Cuando terminó dé bañarse, saco todos los videojuegos que tenía y su consola.

Pero fue interrumpido por su hermana

_ Shiro-chan Onni-chan , donde dejaste él polvo.- dijo su hermana, mientras le pegaban unas palmaditas.

_ está en la mesa.- contestó molestó, a lo que su hermana Momo hizo un puchero y le dio un golpe en la espalda muy fuerte, que lo hizo cabrear.

_pero que demonios te pasa Momo.- gritó enojado _ respeta a tus mayores Shiro-chan.- y con esto salió la peli-café hechando humo.

Karin que estaba enfrenten de la casa, habia escuchando todo y tenía ganas de reírse, pero en eso una mujer rubia,alta de grandes pechos, abrió la puerta.

_ oh pero que jovencito más guapo.- hablo la rubia, _ si no me equivoco eres amigo de mi sobrino Toshiro, verdad.-

Karin asistío _ s-si, señorita.-

_ oh jojojo, pero que chico más educucado, pero soy señora Ichimaru Matsumoto Rangiku, adelanté siente como en tu casa.- dijo la Rubia, Karin pasó a la casa y noto que era muy grande y bonita.

_ ohe Riku, sube.- la peli-negra subió la cabeza, y sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente con los del albino, ella asistío y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Cuando llegó con Toshiro, entraron al cuarto del albino y sé sentaron a jugar videojuegos, Karin sentía mucha curiosidad porque él cuarto del peli-blanco tenía muchos poster de jugadores de fútbol americano y béisbol, y donde estaban los jugadores de fútbol, donde esto hizo enojar a Riku que hizo muchos pucheros, pero Toshiro la saco de sus casillas cuando le pregunto porqué olía un poco a su perfumé.

Karin no sabía que contestar pero mintió

_ ah es que, tu cuarto huele mucho a ti eso , es yo no puedo oler como tú, ja ja.- habló, el oji-turquesa also una seja pero tal vez era cierto.

Se la pasaron muy divertido, que a Hitsugaya se le olvido, lo que tenía que preguntar, Karin se marchó a las 4:00 y sé despido.

* * *

Era marte a las 9:10 estaba ya la última clase para salir al receso, una maestra que les enseñaba kunfu, estaba organizando la defensa personal, pero uno de los 23 alumnos de ese salón tenían que ser mujer.

Toshiro quería morírse de la risa, junto con Karin, pero o sorpresa que se llevaron.

_ hey, los dos que se estan riendo, van hacer los que pondrán el ejemplo a sus compañeros, el de pelo negro será la chica y el de pelo blanco el sujeto.-

La maestra le dio una falda y una camisa de manga corta a Karin y esta se negó, no quería ser descubierta.

_ porfavor profesora no.- dijo la peli-negra

_ si no lo haces Riku-kun te pondré cero en calificación.- contestó la profesora, ya no quedaba de otra tenía que hacerlo, fue a colocarse la ropa y la maestra hizo que se hiciera dos coletas. _" maldita bruja "_ maldijo Karin

Cuando salió, todos los hombres sé quedaron con la boca abierta, Karin se veía hermosa.

Toshiro que estába de espaldas, volteo a ver la y sus hormonas se alocaron, se veía como la chica de ojos estelares que había conocido ayer, pero sobre todo tenía ganas de secuestrar a Riku y tal vez violar lo **( 7u7 Toshiro pervert xD)**

_wouuu su amigo se be muy bien, bueno comenzemos con la clase.- Karin sintio vergüenza ahora todos le arin burla.

_ bien Hitsugaya-San coloca te detras de Riku y Riku camina.- Karin comenzo a caminar y Toshiro comenzo a seguir la.

_ bien, ahora emplen todo lo que han aprendi do, no she sentian incomidos todos pasaran , hacer lo mismo, asi que no se burlen de sus compañero Riku.-

Todos se quedaron helados, que vergüenza. _" Menos mal_ " suspiro Karin, pero sus pensamientos fueron interumpidos cuando Toshiro la tomo de la cintura y le tapo la boca con su otra mano, bien era hora de defenser.

Karin puso su pie, en la pantorrilla del albino y con una fuerte patada, lo hiso perder el equilibrio , tomo con sus dos manos su brazo izquierdo y Toshiro due dar a un asoton que dejo una marca en la madera, de la cancha.

Estuvieron peleando por 5 minutos y la profesora los felicito por su entrenamiento.

Karin y Toshiro fueron al cuarto de duchas, lo bueno era que los baños eran cerrados y nadie podria jusgar los.

Toshiro no podia soporta lo, queria encerrarse en un baño y violar a Riku. Pero que rayos le estaba pasando, el no era gay , ni bisexual, pero Riku lo estaba enamorando.

_ oye Toshiro, despues del receso nos toca entrenamiento no es asi.- hablo la azabache, el albino asistio y entro rapidamente a ducharse.

Karin suspiro y entro al otro baño, se quito la ropa y comenzo a pensar en Toshiro, tenia miedo de que la pudiera descubrir.

 _Continuara..._

 _ **Hola (~) Bueno antes que nada gracias por sus comentarios no saber cuanto soy de Felis ㈷7❤️**_

 _ **Karin-chan 150301= Gracias por tu consejo y perdona si hay muchas faltas de ortografia es que mi iPad cambia las palabras ( maldita tecnologia ok no) y pues Hitsugaya-kun 7u7 se quiere hechar a nuestro Riku jeje. Saludos y brazos**_

 ** _Majopatashify= Jaja pues como ya viste, Hitsu se quiere violar a Riku, y no es por hacer spoiler pero abra un cap M- Lemmon pues jeje ( Yaoi ok no) 7u7r_**


	4. Chapter 4

Karin termino de bañar se y abrió la puerta para ver si ya estaban los demas chicos, pero ni alma, no había nadie, tampoco estaba Toshiro.

 _"Tal vez no ha terminado de bañarse, Toshiro"_ penso la peli-negra y tomó su ropa y comenzó a vestir se lo más rapido posible, antes que alguie llegara.

Toshiro salio de bañarse, apenas llevaba puesto el pantalón de deporte. Por toda su espalda y pecho bien formados habia agua goteando, su pelo blanco estaba goteando de agua, eso lo hacía ver hot.

El albino al ver a Riku de espaldas ya terminando de vestirse, nuevamente sus hormonas sé alocaron, tenía la tentación de tal vez llegar detras de él y quitar le todas esas prendas y hacer lo suyo en un segundo.

 _" pero qué demonios me está pasando. Maldito Riku, porque tienes que ser tan adorable, porque tienes que parecer te a la chica de ojos estelares, maldito si un dia llego a violar te no es mi culpa, será tuya"_ penso sonrojado pero hizo aún lado sus Pensamietos , cuándo llegaron otros chicos.

Karin que se encontraba acomodando su pelo, volteo a ver a Hitsugaya y sueño s mejillas su ruborizaron , era tan guapo, solo de ver lo asi. La hacían sentir incomoda.

En eso tocaron el timbre de receso y todos fueron por sus alimentos. Karin fue por sus alimetos, pero Toshiro la detuvo.

_oye Shiōn, puedes traer mi comida, está en mi mochila.- La azabache se negó.

_ no soy tu esclavo Toshiro.- hablo sacándole la lengua, a lo que Histugaya molesto.

_Bien, si no vas entonces no vuelas hablar me Jamas.- dijo serio, Karin comenzo a reirse

_ Ok, solo porque soy buena persona ire por ellos.- antes de ir sé el albino le dijo que lo esperaria en la asotea. Y corri por sus alimentos, regreso lo más rápido.

Al llegar a la asotea, vio qué Toshiro estaba muy pensativo.

_ ya volví Toshiro.- habló Riku, el peli-blanco suspiró y se sentó detrás de la sobra de la entrada de la asotea junto con el azabache.

_ oye Riku.- Karin dejo de beber su jugo y miro a Toshiro con un poco de miedo.

_ e-eh que pasa Toshiro.-

Los ojos del albino se encontaron con los de ella._ perdona lo que haré.-

Karin no sabía de qué hablaba pero sus ojos se agrandaron cuándo sintio los labios del peli-blanco, contra los suyos.

Las mejillas de la peli-negra se sonrojaron, y sus lenguas se metieron en la boca de uno al otro, estuvieron así por 5 minutos hasta que la falta de oxígeno, los hizo retroceder. Lo bueno que no habia nadie, hay más que ellos dos.

La mente de Karin comenzo a traicionar la _" porque me besó, a caso Toshiro es gay, no eso no puedo ser."_

El peli-blanco al dar se cuenta de su acto, pidió disculpas una y otra vez , pero Karin le dijo que no se preocupara, sobre lo que pasó solo que le contestará con la verdad.

_ Bien, si me dices la verdad olvidaremos estoy, entendido.- Toshiro asistió

_ entendido.- Karin comenzo a temblar _ e-eres gay?.-

 _"Mierda"_ penso el oji-turquesa

_ no, no, lo soy solo es que.- Hizo una pausa y continuó _ es solo que ayer conocí una chica muy hermosa, se parecía bastante a ti Riku, así que dime si la conoces!.- gritó

 _" oh no Toshiro se enamoró de mí, ahora qué puedo decir le, tengo que mentir le"_

Karin, miro los ojos de Toshiro y con temor le dijo_ no , no sé quién es, en mi familia todos somos hombres.-mintió

Toshiro perdio las esperanzas de encontrar se otra vez con la chica de ojos estelares.

_ ya veo. Y por lo de hace rato perdona.- pero por otro lado su mente _" hay que violar lo, violar lo, violar lo."_ Gritaban sus hormonas ya alocadas.

_ si no te preocupes, hagamos como que esto no paso.- dijo sonriente y comenzaron a comer rápido ya faltaban 10 minutos para entrar nuevamente a clases.

Al entrar a clases se quedaron a esperar al entredor de fútbol para su entrenamiento, pero no llegaba.

Toshiro que se había dormido estaba soñando.

( sueño de Toshiro)

 _Abri mi la puerta de mi habitación, y la tire a mi cama. Era ella la chica de ojos estelares, sus ojos me hacían sentir como un astronauta, perdido en medio de la galaxia._

 __ chica de ojos estelares, te amo.- La bese y sus ojos se cerraron para profundizar el beso._

( En la vida real)

Todos los chicos, incluyendo a Riku. Miraban como Toshiro besaba con mucha pasión a su butaca y decía hermosa chica de ojos estelares.

 _" oh vamos"_ penso Karin, tomo una cubeta de agua y apartó los utiles del peli-blanco.

Tiro la cubeta de agua encima de él y desperto de golpe.

_ pero que mierda.- dijo el peli-blanco, la azabache clavo la cubeta en su cabeza y todos comenzaron a hacer le burla

_ oh hermosa chica de ojos estelares.- decia Jinta haciendo ojitos, todo mundo comenzo a reirse.

 _" qué vergüenza"_ penso el albino, unos minutos después llegó su entrenador y se vistiron para entrenar.

 _" bien Karin, ha llegado el momento de mostrar quien eres"_ todos comenzaron a trotar para calantar.

Toshiro que hiba detras de Riku, miro su cuerpo como el de una hermosa chica, otra vez su mente pervertida le decía _" viola lo, viola lo"_ es como si, unos minis Toshiro quisieran apoderase de su cuerpo y tener a Riku solo para el.

 _Continuará..._

 **Karin-chan 150301= jaja las hormonas de Toshiro lo estan haciendo todo una loquillo y gracias por leer :3**

 **Majopatashify= hay que hacer lo sufrir jajaja**

 **Aryenev= ese Toshiro es un loquito con eso de violar lo**

 **gracias por leer a todas ustedes y si hay errores es mi ipad digo pues 7u7r**


	5. Chapter 5

Despues del calentamiento, todos comenzaron a jugar un poco para ver quién se quedaba de delantero y quien de portero así sucesivamente.

El entrenador dejo claro que despues de eso, dividirían al grupo en dos para tener un partido entre ellos y dejar en claro quiénes sé quedarían, además se eligiria al capitán. El partido seria de media hora sin descanso alguno.

Karin y Toshiro quedaron en diferente equipo por lo que el juego estaria muy reñido. Cada jugador se puso a sus posiciones y él silbato sonó.

Habia iniciado el juego.

Toshiro fue quien pateó rápidamente el balón dejando impresionada a Karin, realmente era muy veloz el albino, pero Kurosaki no queria quedar se atrás, corrió tras el y en un momento brusco le quitó el balón.

Hitsugaya sonrió al ver como Riku dominaba el balon de manera profesional.

" _Bien mi pequeño Riku, pero no te saldrás con la tuya pronto de violare"_ Nuevamente sus hormonas se loquecieron, estaba parado en medio del campo pensando que no se dio cuenta que Karin ya habia evadido todos los del equipo de el.

_ ¡Qué rayos haces hay parado, Toshiro!.- grito un peli-café, pero ni alma Hitsu no reaccionaba.

La peli-negra llego a la portería donde estaba Jinta casi temblando de miedo ante la fuerza y rapidez de Karin.

En un movimiento rápido Karin also el balón y anotó gol, fue hasta entonces que el peli-blanco reaccionó.

" _Demonios, Riku ya anoto gol, bien es hora que inice el verdadero partido"_ Después de que Riku anotara gol, Jinta aboto el balón hacia Hitsugaya, y este la cacho con sus pies, corrio lo más pronto a la portería y paso el balon a uno de sus amigos.

_ Aru! Evita que Toshiro llegue a la portería!.- gritó feroz mente la chica, pero era demasiada tarde, el joven albino ya habia anotado gol.

Haciendo que Kurosaki se enojara demasiado. Realmente el partido se estaba volviendo un campo de guerra.

Asi pasó el tiempo Karin y Toshiro eran los que metian más goles, el marcador mostraba un empete 8-8. El profesor sentia muchos nervios realmente los dos equipos eran formidables y dignos de admirar.

Faltaban solo 3 minutos para que terminara el partido, Riku no queria quedar empate con ese maldito peli-blanco, queria ganar y demostrar quien era realmente. Pero al momento de que intentó quitar le, el balon al chico abino. Tropezó y se golpeó fuertemente la rodillada contra el suelo, haciéndo que esta se raspara y le saliera sangre.

_ malditasea.- gritó de dolor Kurosaki, tomándose su pierna.

 _" mierda, Riku se lastimó por mi culpa."_ Gruño Hitsugaya, aventó la pelota a uno de sus hijos amigos y camino donde estaba Karin.

_ hey Riku, deja me ver esa pierna.-la azabache le lanzó una mirada asesina al peli-blanco.

De pronto el profesor se hacerco _ hey Toshiro sera mejor que lleves a tu amigo a la enfermería para que no se infecte esa pierna.- dicho esto el profesor sonó su silbato. El juego había terminado, los dos equipos en empate 8-8.

Todos los chicos fueron a duchar se y a cambiar se el uniforme. Dejando un silencio absoluto. Toshiro rompió ese silencio cuando le pidio a Karin que fueran a la enfermería.

_ vamos Shiōn te llevare a la enfermería.- Karin cruzo los brazos _ no lo creo.- miro hacia otro lado.

Hitsugaya suspiro _ bien, te lo pidi por las buenas, ahora te ira mal Riku.- En un momento rápido Karin estaba en los brazos del chico frio.

Se ruborizo al estar en tal acto con el _ s-suelta me Hitsugaya.- pido Kurosaki, pero ni hablar, Toshiro no le haría caso.

La llevo a la enfermería y al llegar la sento en una cama. Empezo a buscar vendas y agua oxigenada para lavar le la pierna, ya que la doctora que los atendía estaba fuera de línea. Lo bueno que sabía algo de medicina Toshiro, despues de golpear se con pandillas, en partidos, etcétera.

 _" bien este es el momento en que puedo violar lo, estamos solos en un cuarto sin nadie al redorar , es que es tan adorable y tiene un cuerpo hermoso"_ pensaba casi babeando el joven peli-blanco. Dejo sus pensamientos a un lado cuando encontro el agua oxigenada pero lo malo que no habia vendas, así que utilizaría la camisa que tenia debajo de la otra.

Se hacerco al chico de pelo negro y se agachó a lavar le la rodillada. Después de lavar la se quitó la camisa del equipo de fútbol y se dejo mirar una camisa de tirantes para hombres, con ayuda de sus dientes rompió un pedazo de tela y la puso donde estaba la herida y la amarró.

_ bien Riku ahora ponte de pie.- el azabache comenzó a parse lentamente y despues de estar parado por completo comenzó a caminar hacia el salón y tambien Toshiro sin antes poner se la camisa.

Al llegar se dieron cuenta que estaban en votaciones por el portero, al mirar la tabla en el pizzaron se dieron cuenta que el joven albino había quedado como capitan del equipo y Riku como delantero.

Karin gruñó sentía tanta rabia por Hitsugaya, pero que más daba. Al concluir las votaciones, el entrenador pidió a Toshiro que se encargará de crear la nueva mascota del equipo y el nombre a lo que que este asistío. Todos estaban felices por sus nuevos puestos de excepto sierto peli-negro con lentes que miraba con odio a su nuevo superior y este lo miraba con ternura por la cara que hacía y por su estatura pequeña que lo hacia ver más adorable.

Cuando terminaron las clases Hitsu pidió a Riku que fueran a su casa, para que lo ayudara con la mascota y el nombre del equipo. Ella no estaba muy contenta con eso pero acepto, pero antes le mando un mensaje a Yuzu que llegaría tarde porque haría tarea.

Todo el camino estuvieron en silencio y al entrar el albino aviso que ya habia llegado y con visita pero nadie respondió, encontró una nota que decía asi.

 _~ Toshiro hijo, tu tío Gin y yo tu tía Rangiku hemos ido a traer tela a Tokyo, estaremos fuera dos dias. Cuida mucho a tu hermana y cuídate mucho tú también. Los aman sus tios.~_ suspiro al leer tal nota y subio a su cuarto junto con el chico peli-negro.

Al entrar a la habitación los ojos de Karin se iluminaron al ver un peluche de un dragon un poco grande con unos ojos súper lindos y shapitas rosas, de inmediato fue abrazar lo.

Toshiro sonrio.

_ hahaha donde estaba este peluche el otro dia que te viste.-dijo Karin con los ojos iluminados

_ ayer apenas lo hizo mi hermana para mí, pero te lo obsequio.- La peli-negra se sonrojó

_ gracias Toshiro, y como se llama.- El albino sé hacerco a su oído _ pon le el nombre que quieras.- le susurró. _" bien este este es el momento de violar lo"_ Hitsugaya abrazo a Karin y calleron encima de la cama.

 _Continura..._

 ** _Hola :3 gracias por sus comentarios 7u7r y su apoyo al seguir la historia._**

 ** _Majopashify: jaja ya subiré más mañana y gracias por tus comentarios nena. Saludos 7u7r_**

 ** _Karin-chan150301: ya les está haciendo un poco de caso a sus hormonas jajaja ok no , saludos :3_**

 ** _MikeRyder16: Gracias por tus sugerencias, trare de mejorar y saludos :D ._**

 ** _Nos vemos 7u7r_**


	6. Chapter 6

Al estar en una posición algo atentadora Karin comenzo a temblar un poco aún abrazando el peluche. Sus labios casi se rozaban y sus cuerpos estaba pegados uno al, pero alguien tenía que interrumpir en ese instante.

_ Onii-chan.- gritó su hermana Momo abriendo la puerta de golpe y se aterrorizo al ver la escena de dos hombres abrazándose y tirados en la cama.

No es que Momo biera Yaoi solo que era bastante hermoso para sacar unas fotos sexuales de ellos en esa posición.

_ No, Momo esto no es lo que tú piensas.- hablo su hermano, sonrojando. Momo se desmayo en ese instante, lo que hizo que los dos se separan.

_ rayos Momo.- rugió Toshiro, mientras Karin buscaba algo para dar le aire.

Estuvieron 10 minutos reviviendo la , por aquella escena atentadora. _ Onii-chan es gay.- hablo entre sueño la peli-café, lo que hizo sacar una venita roja en la cabeza de su hermano albino.

Karin pensó lo mismo, así que pensó que sería mejor irse, tomó su mochila pero Hitsu la detuvo.

_ a donde cres que vas Shiōn.- Kurosaki se dio la vuelta y le respondió _ es q-qué tu.-

_ es que yo que.- le gritó el peli-blanco, la azabache se sonrojó y grito _ es que tú maldito pervertido quieres violar me y yo te hecho nada.- Las mejillas de Karin estaba rojas y sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas de vergüenza.

_ A quién llamas pervertido, niño genio!.- le respondió con ferocidad su superior

_ a ti maldito descraciado viola hombres.- O cielos había comenzado una discusión fenomenal entre estos dos.

_ mejor cierra la boca Riku, no es mi culpa que sea lindo y adorable y mucho menos que tengas parecido con la chica de ojos estelares.- le refunfuñó con la cara roja el chico gélido.

_ Toshiro, eres un maldito bastardo.- Karin miro a otro lado y se hacerco a Toshiro

_ creo que iré por agua.- dijo Hitsu. Mientras tanto la azabache no podía sacar de sus pensamientos las palabras de Toshiro el se había enamorado de ella cuando la vio por primera vez, pero hizo a un lado sus pensamientos.

Shiro subió lo más rápido con una jarra de agua y unos vasos, sentía celos de dejar a solas a su Riku y a su hermana, no es que sintiera celoso como hermano, si no por el pequeño Riku.

Abrio la puerta y sintió un alivio cuando vio a su Riku en su cama observando lo.

_toma.- le ofreció agua, el albino. _ gracias.- Karin tomó el vaso y se sirvió lo que gustaba.

_ será mejor que lleve a mi hermana a su habitación.- Toshiro cargo a su hermana mayor y la llevo a su cuarto. Regresó en unos instantes y se sentó al lado del peli-negro.

_ bien comencemos con la moscota de la escuela.- los dos comenzaron a quemar cerebro

_ un gato?.- dijo Toshiro _ mm no lo creo, es demasiado tierno.- hablo Karin

_ oye porque no un dragón como este bebe.- La peli-negra señaló el peluche que abrazaba.

_ me parece bien Riku, solo que cuál será nuestro símbolo .- la peli-negra sacó una libreta y comenzó hacer dibujos de varios, así estuvieron por media hora hasta que el oji-gris dibujó un dragón que estaba enrollado en una media luna.

_ wouuu este es perfecto.- El albino tomo entre sus frias manos el dibujo y sonrió.

_ solo falta el nombre.- dijo el peli-blanco , Riku puso sus manos sobre su nuca _ eso te lo dejo a ti Shiro.-

_ que?.- Karin sonrió maliciosamente _ vamos Shiro, solo di el nombre que quieras.-

El joven albino tragó saliva _ bien entonces nos llamaremos Hyorinnmaru.-

Kurosaki dio una risita _ entonces Hyorinmaru se llamara, mi peluche.- susurro tiernamente.

Hitsu se hacerco más a Riku_ Entonces qu así se llame nuestro hijo de mentiras.-

_ que!.- gritó la azabache asustada _ no nada.- miro a otro lado el peli-blanco.

Cuando terminaron Karin se fue con su peluche muy feliz.

* * *

Era otro día de clases Toshiro y Karin se fueron juntos a la escuela. Siempre llegaban 10 minutos antes. Hoy les tocaba otra vez entrenamiento dos horas seguidas.

Cuando iniciaron las clases, Toshiro dio a conocer el nombre del equipo , la mascota ,a los demás les pareció buena idea. Y comenzaron el entrenamiento.

Todos eran un buen equipo y juagaban como todos unos profesionales. Cuando terminaron todos fueron aducharse.

Lo bueno es que no habían venido los tres maestros que les tocaba hoy así que estarían todo el tiempo afuera pero sin interrumpir a los demás en sus horas de clases.

Por maldad metieron a Karin a un casillero, lo bueno que ya había terminado de bañarse y de ponse su ropa, pero lo malo es que metieron a cierto peli-blanco que apenas llevaba puesto sus bóxers y su pantalón. Toshiro era fuerte pero pensó que sería buena idea estar a solas con Riku para poder violar lo de una buena vez ya.

Sus cuerpos estaban unidos en una posición incómoda , Karin no paraba de pedir ayuda como una loca _ ayudaaaaaa!.- gritaba una y otra vez , pero nadie respondía.

Los chicos que estaba aún hay se fueron moriendo de la risa.

 _Continuará..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola perdonar por el retraso pero ya volvi otra vez jejeje Bonnie Sara fuera..._

Toshiro se estaba riendo de cómo gritaba Riku para pedir ayuda.

_ basta Toshiro, deja de reír te y ayuda me a que nos saquen de aquí.- El albino re pego aún más su cuerpo con el peli-negro y se hacerco a su oído.

_ no quiero.- le susurró , la azabache golpeó el pecho desnudo del peli-blanco y este se rió.

_bastardo, lo único que quieres hacer es violar me, o estoy equivocada?-

_ como que estoy equivocada, no eres mujer o si.- sospecho Hitsugaya, Karin cubrió su boca y sintió panico.

_ ahaha no es solo que me equivoque.- mintio, esto no convenció muy bien a Toshiro.

_ Riku, es inlogico que te equivoques. Pero si dices ser hombre entonces desnuda te enfrente de mi.- la cara dé Kurosaki se puso roja como la de un tomate maduro y lo miro con odio.

_ estas demente!, porque tengo que desnudar me enfrente de ti.- Shiro also una seja _ entonces eres mujer verdad?, no hay nada de malo que meta mi mano debajo de tu pantalones verdad?.- esto hizo sentir mal a Karin.

_ maldito pervertido gay!, violador de hombres si metes tu asquerosa mano no vivirás para contar lo.- amenaso .

Una venita roja le salió en la cabeza a Toshiro _ me estás llamando gay?,maldito.-

Riku asistío con la cabeza, _ pues deja me decir te, que tú eres un maldito niño mimado que solo piensa en ganar y creer se ser el mejor.- hablo de forma fiera el peli-blanco.

Oohh todo se estaba poniendo mal, se estaba poniendo muy mal , la azabache quería llorar, realmente todo era culpa de ella, si jamás lo hubiera conocido tal vez no estuveria pasando esto.

_ ojalá y no te hubiera conocido.- los hermosos ojos turquesas de Toshiro sé agrandaron y se sintió un vacío grande en su corazón.

_ pues sabes algo Riku yo también, quisiera jamás a verte conocido.- alejo el cuerpo de Karin y miro a otro lado.

Karin hiba a comenzar a llorar, no sabía porque pero sentía como si la hubieran golpeado o como si su novio la hubiera terminado. Ella inició a llorar en silencio.

Paso así una hora y nadie hiba a ayudar los, pasó así otra y otra y otra hasta que terminaron las clases, nadie venía por ellos. Se escuchaba como comenzaba a llover.

_maldicion.- gruñó Toshiro y voltio a mirar al peli-negro de su lado, estaba dormido. Sintió ternura al ver a dormir a Karin y sé dispuso a abrir el maldito casillero.

Cuando estaba apunto de golpear la puerta del casillero, noto que esta estaba entre cerrada, no podía ser verdad o si, todo el tiempo podían a ver salido y ahora estaban atrapados en el golegio.

Abrio el casillero y cargo a Karin en sus brazos, varios destellos de truenos se veían por la ventana, había escuchando que hoy habría una tormenta eléctrica, esto no podía ser peor.

Tomo su mochila y la del peli-negro, pensó que sería mejor estar en la biblioteca de la escuela hay no había ventanas y cosas metálicas, una tormenta era espantosa y se quería muchas precauciones para no terminar muertos por un rayo.

Al llegar cerró la enorme puerta de la biblioteca y se puso en un rincón junto con Karin y suspiro.

Aun no tenia puesta su camisa, pero estaba bien así por ahora.

Los ojos grises de Karin comenzaron abrir se y se encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos turquesa.

_ Al fin despiertas, bella durmiente.-la mirada de Toshiro estaba llena de tristeza y miedo a perder la.

_ si.- miro a otro lado Kurosaki para evitar más contacto con el.

_ tienes hambre?.- preguntó Shiro _ yo sé qu tal vez está frío el almuerzo pero está rico.- sonrío débil mente

_emm, bueno está bien.- La azabache sacó su almuerzo y copito-kun también sacó el suyo.

comenzaron a comer juntos, realmente estaba muy rico aunque estaba frío el almuerzo pero era sabroso.

Cuando terminaron, un silencio invadió a la bliblioteca y un frío inmenso.

Hitsuagaya apreto el cuerpo de Karin contra el suyo y bajo sus labios para encontrar se con los de la azabache.

_ perdona, por lo de hace rato.- dijo triste Shiro y beso rápido a Riku, ella asistío con un "está bien perdona me"

(y que inicie el shaoi :D)

 _Continuará..._

 _Jajajaja perdonan me pero es que no esto ya es prohibido, no? Digo pues pero no tan rápido copito-kun y Karin-chan tal vez ya en el final haga yaoi ok no, tal vez haiga lemmon pero ustedes dicen lo hago aqui o en otro cap pero M._

 _porque puede a ver niños aquí :o_

 _y gracias por su apoyo intento mejorar UwUr gracias a Karin-chan150301 por tu apoyo ㈴1㈺4㈎9 y gracias por seguir la historia un saludo bien grande._

 _Y a ghoul: usted sí que sabe saluditos ;3_

 _hasta luego..._


	8. Chapter 8

( _bueno no realmente inico el shaoi, pero si algo UwUr)_

Karin aceptó los labios del peli-blanco y comenzaron con un beso apasionado, las mejillas de la peli-negra se tornaron sonrojadas.

Nuevamente los pensamientos de Toshiro " _no lo puedo creer, Riku y yo nos estamos besando esto es un maldito sueño, tal vez si soy gay despues de todo :v o bixesual"_

La joven peli-negra puso sus brazos al rededor del cuello del albino y sus piernas las enredo en la cintura del chico.

Hitsu se sonrojó " _maldito lo único que haces es provocar me y sobre todo que termines violado, no es mi culpa si termino embarazado te de un Toshiro mini"_ realmente los pensamientos lo estaban jodiendo _" ya viola lo ya"_ le decían sus hormonas calenturientas.

Toshiro rompió el beso y bajó al cuello del peli-negro ,comenzó a besar lo suavemente. Y este a gemir, pero un maldito trueno tuvo que separa los.

Karin abrazo a Toshiro y este la abrazo._ Q-qué m-miedo.- hablo entre cortada la joven peli-negra.

_ si, así es Riku.- Shiro tomó una cortina vieja que estaba en una caja y se cubrió junto con su amado.

_ que descanses Toshiro.- hablo entre cerrando los ojos Karin, este sonrio _ igualmente, Riku.- y los dos se durmieron

Era otro día para la escuela de chicos para Karakura pero lamentablemente no había clases por las fuertes tormentas que se estaban presentando.

Bien se habían quedado atrapados, en ese maldito lugar.

Karin fue la primera en despertar, tocó su pelo y se dio cuenta que estaba esponjado como un gato.¡ oh mierda si Toshiro desperta toda mi vida estaría arruinada.!

para su mala suerte los brazos del peli-blanco estaban sobre su cintura, trato de zafarse pero Toshiro la apretó como si fuera su peluche.

Tomo su mochila y en un movimiento rápido, colocó la mochila y salió. Se asomó por la ventana y una pequeña tormenta estaba aún sobre ellos, tomó su celular y miro que no había señal ¡Mierda! Susurró la joven peli-negra.

Corrio rapidamente al baño y se aplicó un poco de agua y gel para que tuviera su peinado varonil.

Después de haberse peinado salió y entro a la biblioteca, donde Toshiro estaba ya despierto mirando un libro de artes.

_ Vaya Riku, no sabía que amabas el arte.- dijo incrédulo el albino, la azabache río.

_ claro que si! Baka, el arte es mi vida.- hablo apasionada la chica, Shiro alzó una seja._ Riku eres un idiota, la ciencia es mucho mejor que el arte!.- hablo sonriendo

Riku hizo un puchero. _ pues para ti pero para mí no, pero en lugar de discutir como mierda, saldremos de aquí si la tormenta aún sigue, y no hay señal para celular.-

El peli-blanco sonrio.

* * *

Los charcos de agua se salpicaban mientras ellos corrían como locos entre la lluvia.

_Enserio esta es tu mejor idea!.- hablo el peli-negro mientras se cubría con su sudadera, Shiro asistío y llegaron a la casa del chico albino.

_ ya llegue.- dijo Toshiro para ver si estaba alguien, pero Momo salió corriendo a brazar le. _ Shiro-chan me tenías preocupada- hablo la chica entre lloriqueando.

_ no te preocupes, sucede que a mí y a Riku nos encerraron pero estamos bien.- sonrío feliz.

_ Toshiro puedo hacer una llamada.- dijo Karin, Hitsu asistío. Karin tomó el teléfono y marcó a su hogar para decir le a Yuzu que todo estaba bien.

La cual se puso muy feliz de oír eso y despreocuparse.

 _Continuará..._

 _Hola! Sigo viva UwUr solo que mucha tarea eh tenido y pues tarea ustedes saben jeje._

 _Gracias por todos sus comentarios y nos vemos.._


	9. Chapter 9

Toshiro escuchó una voz femenina que provenía de la sala.

— Momo, estás con alguien mas?— pregunto curioso el peli-blanco, la chica de ojos cafés negó con la cabeza y sigilosamente dio un vistazo a la sala, pero solo estaba Riku hablando por teléfono esto le causó pánico a Toshiro.¿ Riku tenía vos de Niña!? Con un demonio!.

Se hacerco sigilosamente y lo tomó por la cintura.

— Riku hablas como niña!— la peli-negra se quedó paralizado y soltó el teléfono de repente.

— con quien tanto hablabas?— pregunto curioso mientras lo apretaba

— C-con mi hermana— Toshiro frunció el ceño y lo soltó — pero tú me dijiste que no tenias hermas Riku, hay algo que me estás ocultando!?—

La cara de Karin cambio a una morada de pánico — B-bueno s-si tengo hermanas solo que no quería decir te la verdad—

El albino tomo el rostro de la azabache y lo miro curioso.

— dime cómo es ella?— el corazón de Toshiro no dejaba de latir una y otra vez, tal vez esa chica era la misma que él se encontró en aquella tienda. Oh por el amor de dios! Toshiro estaba totalmente enamorado de esa chica, pero también sentía un poco de atracción hacia el joven Riku que era realmente adorable. Tal vez era un maldito gay!.

—B-Bueno ella es de estatura baja, cabello maron y ojos color chocolate. Se llama Yuzu— el albino le pareció a ver escuchado aquel nombre, supuestamente al parecer esa tal Yuzu tenía una hermana llamada Karin de pelo azabache.

— Yuzu que?—

— Shiōn— el albino pensó que tal vez era considencia que las dos jóvenes de tanto parentesco tuvieran el nombre de Yuzu pero bueno tal vez se trataba de una considencia.

— Estaba bien Riku te creo— Karin tomó su mochila al ver que ya había parado un poco la tormenta, se fue sin antes darles gracias a los Hitsugaya por la llamada.

Llego a su casa y se dio una ducha rápida, Yuzu estaba haciendo la comida así que le pido de favor que fuera por unas verduras al mercado. La peli-negra de mala gana tomo el dinero y salió de hay en su forma de niña.

Sus hermosos cabellos negros estaban sueltos y un poco esponjados por la lluvia pero la hacía ver hermosa, se había puesto sus pantalones negros favoritos y su camisa de manga corta color naranja con un suéter negro con rojo, llego al mercado y compro lo necesario. Ella estaba apunto de irse pero alguien la tomo de la muñeca, al darse la vuelta de ver quién era sus mejillas se tornaron rojas , Toshiro estaba mirando la envabucado.

—H-Hola— dijo Shiro sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, Karin se perdió en aquella mirada tan bonita, los ojos de Toshiro podían ser fríos pero ya ella eran los más bonitos ojos del mundo.

— Hola— hablo firme, el albino se hacerco levemente a su rostro que sus narices se rosaban levemente, sus ojos se encontraron más y sus labios estaban muy cercas.

— señorita— interrumpió una empleada, Toshiro y Karin se desapartaron.

— Olvida esta bolsa— la señora le entregó una bolsa de dulces a Karin y ella avergonzada los tomo.

— Gracias— Karin salió rápido cuando el albino se descuidó un poco, hiba a comenzar a correr pero Hitsugaya la tomo de la cintura. — Espera a dónde vas con tanta prisa —realmente el quería tener la a su lado.

— tengo que ir me— dijo ella, pero él no la soltaría hasta que le respondiera algunas cosas.

— como te llamas?— pregunto, Karin se quedó paralizada—K-Karin Kurosaki—

Oh cielos! Para Toshiro era un sueño esa joven era tan perfecta que no quería soltar la.

— Que hermoso nombre... Mi nombre es Toshiro Hitsugaya es un placer— ella asistio.

— ya lo sabia— dijo ella con una sonrisa pero él se quedó mudo, como es que ella sabía su nombre?.

— como lo sabes—hablo seriamente, a caso Riku y Karin eran la misma persona ya que Karin tenía la misma voz que eschucho de Riku, además sus perfumes eran casi iguales, los ojos, los labios, el rostro, todo solo que ella era mujer y el hombre.

Toshiro rápidamente beso a Karin en los labios, y al sentir contacto se dio cuenta que la suavidad de sus labios eran las mismas que las de Riku, el aliento de su boca a fresa con menta era las mismas! Entonces tal vez Riku y Karin eran la misma persona?...

 _Continuará..._


End file.
